Always Enough
by makristina
Summary: We need to talk..." The four most dangerous words in any relationship. Sequel to More Than Enough. DL DannyLindsay


By: makristinaRating: K Pairing: D/LA/N: Sequel to More Than Enough. Read and review, my favorite people.

Disclaimer: If Danny were mine, clothing would be banned. Seeing as he is never naked, I think it's apparent that he's not mine.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDanny's eyes slowly opened, sight slightly blurred and eyelids heavy. He didn't have his glasses on and he was having trouble moving, he was so comfortable. He recalled the night before and knew he was at Lindsay's and as he glanced over, his vision met the rumpled sheets, headless pillow and the shape of the contours of a body in the mattress. This woke him up quickly.

He reached over for his glasses, which he barely made out on the nightstand. He pushed them on his face while looking around the room.

"Linds?" He called, slightly confused. _Where the hell did she go?_

He got up and padded into the living room where he could smell coffee. _So, she's either here or she has recently made coffee and left._ As he stepped into the kitchen, he was greeted by sunshine lighting up the small kitchen. The small Lindsay-less kitchen.

He walked over to the coffeemaker and found a note taped to the pot.

_Hey Dan,_

_I got called in this morning. You were beat and I didn't want to wake you._

_Mac said you had the day off, so feel free to hang out there if you like. _

_Try and get some rest, I think your energy will be needed since we have some catching up to do. _

_Love,_

_Montana __xxoo_

Danny smiled to himself. _I might just take her up on that offer_He poured himself a cup, and seeing as it was still hot, he figured she had just left. He settled down onto her sofa and flicked on the television.

With a quick glance around the room, he decided he could definitely see himself here everyday. Waking up next to her every morning. Getting ready for work here everyday. Having dinner here every night.

Living here, with her, for the rest of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay had been thinking about the note ever since she left the apartment. It had been 3 hours since she left at 9:15am, and he had not texted, called, e-mailed or left her a voice-mail message. She hated these things. Where she had no control of what happens next. Was last night comfort or did he want to keep up there relationship? Did he just need a place to crash or was it real? Her mind always tended to kick into overdrive, and she over thought all the little things.

Would he even be there when she came home?

She was in the trace lab, tap lifting a red and black flannel shirt that came off the vic when her phone beeped three times. She almost dropped the lifting tap when she heard it, not because she was startled, but because she had been waiting for him to respond to her note all day and she hoped it was him.

And sure enough, "New text message from: _MESSER_" popped up when she pulled out her phone.

She read the message a few times, confused.

_We need to talk…_

The four most dangerous words in any relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wondered if she had done something to make him mad. Or if maybe she disappointed him. Or maybe…

Maybe it had to do with what she said the night before.

Lindsay swallowed hard before replying quickly. Feeling her palms begin to sweat, she had a hard time keeping the phone in her hands, let alone type a message. _Where?_

_Here._

_Where's here?_

_Your place, duh._

_Oh. Okay. This case is pretty open and __shut.__ I should be there around 4. I'll bring my paperwork home so I can get out sooner._

_Okay, I guess I'll see you soon._

And that was the end of there conversation. And for some reason, it didn't reassure her in any way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny could here the lock being turned and he looked up to see Lindsay coming in with her purse and a larger bag, one to no doubt hold her paperwork.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Uh, hi…" she replied equally.

Why was it so hard for them to talk all of a sudden? Lindsay was absolutely terrified to here what he was going to say. She shrugged off her jacket and her boots, putting them aside. Last night had given her hope and if he was about to crush her dreams and her heart in one go, she was going to explain herself and beat him to the punch.

"Listen, I really wanted to talk to you ab-" He began, but was promptly cut off by Lindsay.

"No, let me go first," she said quickly. "If this has anything to do with last night, don't worry about it. I mean, no pressure, you don't have to say it if you don't want to. I mean, I won't think any less of you." She was blabbing, of course, but she couldn't stop once she began. Her words were coming out fast and her sentences seemed to be running on. "I mean, I know, it was a big step. But it's how I feel, and I thought if I told you while you were sleeping, you wouldn't know, and it wouldn't be a big deal. But now that you know I love you I jus-"

Now it was her turn to be promptly cut off.

"Wait, what?" Danny's face was masked with confusion. "Hold on, back up here for a sec."

He didn't know. _He didn't know._

And she just told him it was okay and he didn't have to have the same feelings back. _And he didn't even know._

Lindsay's face turned bright ready and she quickly ducked her head, trying to hide her blush.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to figure out what just happened. "So…let me get this straight…you told me you loved me last night …then come here and tell me its okay if I don't love you back right now...because you think I'm mad at you?"

This only deepened Lindsay's blush and she began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Linds…" Danny said, trying to her attention.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. God! What was I thinking? You were out like a light… I'm just…"

"Lindsay…" He tried again. He was trying to suppress the grin that had formed, knowing she'd probably slap him if she saw it.

"I mean, I shouldn't have figured you knew…I shouldn't jump to conclusions…"

"Montana!"

"What? Are you mad? Maybe you should leave…"

"Lindsay, will you calm down!" He reached out for her, firmly placing an arm around her waste, while the other cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was surprised when her eyes met a pair of smiling eyes.

"Okay, you really need to breathe and let me talk for a few minutes. For starters, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I really loved waking up here. After a month of missing this, I finally felt at home. Even when you weren't here, I still felt this absolutely incredible feeling, knowing you were coming back here tonight. I want that every night. I want to know you're coming home. To me. And I was really, really hoping you'd maybe consider having a new roomey for awhile. Maybe a permanent roomey?" By the end of his sentence, he had a full fledged grin.

Lindsay's hand flew to her mouth and she didn't know what to say. Danny saw how her eyes shined and he took her silence as an opening to continue. He moved his hand to her hair, twisting a piece in his hands. He locked eyes with her and when he saw her smile, it made it hard for him to breathe. "As for the other …thing. I do feel the same, Linds. I love you. I would scream it on rooftops. I would write it on billboards in Times Square. Because I'm absolutely crazy about you, Montana, and I wouldn't want my life with you any other way. Just love, and always love. I know I can't promise that I won't be an idiot and pick fights with you, but I hope on the nights you make me sleep on the couch, you remember that I love you." He took a deep breath. He'd rushed that whole thing, and by the end of it, he was out of breath. But he showed everything important, amazing, wonderful and surreal in his life to her. He'd officially given her his body, soul and more than anything, his heart.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck, gently and deliberately kissed him. As they continued to kiss, meaningful mumbled, "I love you"s were whispered, there lips still fused together. Those words continue to be felt by both of them when Danny's lips met her neck, and hers met his jaw. _This is true happiness._ Lindsay thought to herself as she continued her assault on Danny's neck.

Once they pulled back, Danny looked down at her, "So how 'bout it, Montana? Roomey's for life?" The grin on his face was wide and made her insides flutter.

"Well I don't know…" she said, faking an indecisive look, biting her cheek to hold back a smile. She slowly extracted herself from his arms. "I don't think it'll work…"

As she took a step back, he quickly swooped in and grabbed her shirt, tugging her by her the fabric at her right side back towards him, his grin even bigger if possible. She found herself no longer able to hold back the grin of her own as she was wrapped up in him again.

"I don't think so, Montana."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N: Okay, so as I said earlier, the plot bunnies refused to come to me. SO, you know what I said? "If those damn plot bunnies don't want to come on there own, I'll make them!" strategically places carrots around the room

evil grin Those suckers didn't stand a chance.

Review! It inspired my baiting of the bunnies this time. Who knows? Maybe it will inspire the bunnies to return on there own...


End file.
